The present disclosure relates to systems, components, and methodologies for determining a position and turning status identification for a vehicle. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems, components, and methodologies that improve determinations of allowable turning conditions for a vehicle on a roadway having intersections or exits using captured visual indicia.